Kelly's New Friend
'Kelly's New Friend '''is the 23rd episode of Season 5. Plot It was another ordinary day at the Steamworks; engines were being repaired and Kevin was loading parts as usual. "What a great day, boss!" he hummed cheerfully to Victor. "It's not a good day for me!" said a voice. Kevin looked over and saw Billy on a siding. "My tubes are clogged!" he grumbled. "Don't worry, my friend. We'll have you ready in no time. Isn't that right Kevin?" "Indeed boss!" smiled Kevin and he reversed backwards towards the back wall to collect a part for Billy, but then there was trouble. Kevin wasn't paying attention and slipped on a banana peel that a workman had forgotten to pick up. He toppled on his side. "Ouch..." groaned Kevin. "Oh no! You'll have to go to the workshop to be repaired!" cried Victor. "But who will be the crane for the Steamworks?" asked Billy. That made Victor worry even more. "I'm not sure, Billy. Hopefully the manager can think of something..." Bill and Ben arrived to collect Kevin to take him to the workshop. "Poor old Kevin!" chortled Bill, "He's clumsy already!" "And gullible," added Ben, remembering the time when he and his twin had tricked him into giving them a repaint. "He'll never progress in the service." said Bill. This made Kevin upset. Bill and Ben puffed away with a sad Kevin. Victor groaned just as the manager walked up. "Sorry sir, but Kevin has to be repaired. We need a crane to help out." said Victor The manager facepalmed, then suddenly got an idea. "I think I know where to get a crane..." he said thoughtfully and walked straight to a telephone, leaving a confused Victor. At Cronk, Ms. Jenny was telling her crew what their duties were. "Jack, you'll be working at the Blue Mountain Quarry with Max. Alfie, you'll be-" She was suddenly interrupted when her cell phone rang in her pocket. "Oh, excuse me." she said and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, yes. I'll tell him. He'll be there in fifteen minutes. Goodbye." She hung up. "Kelly, you're needed at the Crovan's Gate Steamworks. Nigel, can you please take him?" Nigel smiled. "Of course, ma'am." Kelly was surprised. "Why am I needed at the Steamworks?" he asked. "Kevin is in need of repair, and you're the only other crane available." replied Ms. Jenny. Kelly sighed. "Alright, I'll go." "That's a good crane," smiled Ms. Jenny, "Now go Nigel, or you'll be late." "Goodbye, Kelly." called Jack, "We'll miss you." "I know," sighed Kelly as Nigel winched him onto the flatbed, "I know..." As Nigel drove out into the countryside, Kelly began to feel sad. "What's the long face for? You're being useful!" said Nigel. "I know, but I won't be able to be with my friends that I've been around for so long," replied Kelly. "Don't worry. It's only temporary." comforted Nigel. Meanwhile, Bill and Ben arrived at the workshop. Butch was there with Bertie. "Hello, Kevin!" called Butch. "Hi..." said Kevin gloomily, "What happened to you, Bertie?" "Oh," sighed Bertie, "I got a flat tyre. There was a pothole. Now I have to get it filled with air." "Well, later," called Bill. "We'll be here to pick up if you get fixed!" giggled Ben and the twins laughed away. Kevin was even more upset. "Don't worry," comforted Butch, "Those twins just don't know what they're talking about. "I know, but... It still hurts when they make fun of me," sighed Kevin. "Well, hey. At least you don't have a flat tyre," said Bertie modestly. At the Steamworks, Nigel drove in with Kelly. "Oh, there you are my friend! Welcome, crane, to the Steamworks!" said Victor kindly, "We need you to start lifting parts for Billy." "My name's Kelly. I'll be happy to be of service, Victor," said Kelly. So Kelly set to work, lifting parts. Things were going very smoothly. The workmen were impressed. "Gee, I don't mean to be mean, but... Kelly's better than Kevin!" said a workman. "Not rough with expensive parts." agreed another. A few hours later, Billy was repaired. "Wow, thanks Kelly! Kevin isn't this fast!" whistled Billy and he puffed away. Kelly was proud, but he couldn't help feeling worried. "Is Kevin going to be alright, Victor?" he asked. "Don't worry, my friend. He's going to be alright. Besides, he falls over sometimes," Victor sighed, "He's learned a lot. He doesn't drop things nearly as much. I have to admit that I miss working with him. But you're a good crane too." Kelly smiled. "Thanks, Victor." and Kelly drove to the shed outside of the Steamworks. Meanwhile, Kevin was all alone with the workmen fixing him. His dents were almost repaired, and in a couple days he could return to work. "Oh, I hope that other crane doesn't replace me..." he sighed. The next morning, Kevin's driver came to see him. "Morning, Kevin. Today we're going to have you a test drive to make sure everything's in order." Kevin sighed. "Alright, sir." Kevin's driver noticed his sadness. "You alright?" the driver asked kindly. "*sigh* No, driver. I'm sorry I'm worrying you, but I think I'm going to be replaced." Kevin's driver smiled. "I'm sure you won't Kevin. Now come on." The driver got in Kevin's cab and started his engine. Soon Kevin roared into life. At the Steamworks, Jason was pushing Stanley into the building.c"Here's another engine that needs fixing, Victor." called Jason. Victor groaned. "Come, Kelly. We must go see what's wrong." Kelly drove over to where Stanley was, red in the face. "My firebox is faulty again..." wheezed Stanley, "I can't make up any steam." "Oh no! Kelly, come on, we've got to help." "Right away," wheezed Kelly. "Are you alright, Kelly? You don't sound to go yourself," said Jason worriedly. "Well, I'm not used to this much work. It's a nice change I guess, but I just want to be home with my friends." Victor and Jason exchanged a worried look. "Homesickness," muttered Victor. At Cronk, Jack and Alfie were shoveling dirt to make a new siding. "I miss Kelly," sighed Jack. "I do too, but there's nothing we can do. He'll be back soon, I hope." added Alfie. They looked over to the Cronk Workshop where the workmen were testing Kevin. "Kevin, stop falling over!" "Sorry!" Jack and Alfie snickered. But they still felt a bit sad. Later, the Pack were almost down laying the foundation for the new Town Hall; the original got blown over in the hurricane that happened almost a year back. "It'd be easier if Kelly was to lift these beams," grumbled Byron. "Nonsense. We're doing just fine," retorted Patrick, "We don't need him anyway." "Well, who's gonna lift the beams?" wondered Jack. Kevin overheard from the workshop; he was all fixed and hoping for Bill and Ben to come and pick him up. "Can I be of assistance?" he asked hopefully. The Pack looked over. "Sure!" called Jack and Kevin rushed over the crossing and started to lift up a beam. "Pah! He doesn't look very strong to me," huffed Patrick. Kevin ignored him and attempted to put the beam on the supports, but the wood of the supports cracked and the beam fell, right on top of Isobella, who was coming after deliver a piano for the Duke and Duchess. "Ouch!" cried Isobella; she was badly dented. "Oops... Sorry, it was a slip of the hook." said Kevin sadly just as Bill and Ben arrived. "Come on, we don't have all day!" huffed Ben. Kevin rushed onto the flatbed and the tank engine twins puffed away just as Ms. Jenny walked up. "What on Sodor is going on? Why is Isobella dented and why is all our hard work ruined?" she asked sternly. "This dumb yellow crane came and messed everything up!" explained Patrick crossly. "Yellow crane? Do you mean Kevin?" said Ms. Jenny in surprise. "That was his name? Huh, what a funny name." "Yes, but he was only trying to help!" Jack said bravely. Norman arrived with Kelly. Kelly gasped. "What happened?" Everybody cheered for Kelly, even Patrick. "You came back!" exclaimed Alfie. "Why, of course. I said I would. Kevin was repaired and taken back to the Steamworks." Patrick frowned. "If he works at a busy place like that, me may destory it!" "What nonsense." rerorted Kelly, "Kevin's a nice fellow." Meanwhile, Bill and Ben puffed into the Steamworks. Victor and the manager were there. At first Kevin smiled, but then realized that Victor and the manager looked cross. "Kevin, why did you destory part of the Town Hall?" asked Victor crossly. "I didn't mean to! It was a slip of the hook!" wailed Kevin. Just as Victor was about to say something, Kelly raced up with Ms. Jenny. "We're sorry!" called out Ms. Jenny, "Apparently the shipment of wood was of the wrong kind of trees. It wasn't Kevin's fault after all." Kevin grinned as Victor sighed. "Sorry. my friend." "Let's not jump to conclusions anymore," suggested Kelly and everybody agreed. Characters *Bill and Ben *Billy *Stanley *Jason *Victor *Bertie *Butch *Jack *Alfie *Kelly *Patrick *Nigel *Kevin *Ms. Jenny *The Steamworks Manager *Norman ''(does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) Trivia *This marks Billy's first speaking role in the series. Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes